Yaudah Sabar Aja
by vermilioz
Summary: Shinobu itu gak suka sama Doma, bahkan mendekati najis. Maka dari itu, Doma memang harus sabar aja kalau memang ingin mendapatkan perempuan satu itu.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

* * *

Shinobu merasa akhir-akhir ini dilanda kesialan. Dan sumber kesialan ia tak lain dan tak bukan serta tak salah lagi adalah seorang teman sekelas lelakinya bernama Doma.

Sumpah, semenjak lelaki dengan muka menyebalkan tapi lumayan cakep itu pindah ke kelasnya, Shinobu merasa hari-harinya berubah drastis.

Bukan bermaksud ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi Doma seperti menaruh ketertarikan pada dirinya. Karena, semenjak lelaki itu pindah ke kelas yang sama dengannya, setiap lima menit sekali, Doma pasti melempar gombalan pada Shinobu. Baik itu gombalan najis sampai ingin muntah, atau gombalan yang tak Shinobu sangka lumayan berkelas.

Namun, dikira Shinobu bahagia menerima gombalan-gombalan itu?

ENGGAK SAMA SEKALI.

Yang ada ia malah risih. Tolong garis bawahi, dan ditebali sekalian, jika **Shinobu sangat sangat risih digombalin oleh Doma.**

Apa perlu memakai _italic_ biar jelas?

Nah, lupakan saja. Sejujurnya bukan hanya risih saat digombalin, tapi Doma ngedeketin aja Shinobu mendadak mual.

Mungkin, Shinobu punya alergi sama orang yang bernama Doma.

Memang ngawur, tapi yang jelas Shinobu ingin menghilangkan manusia bernama Doma.

Namun, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak selalu baik padanya. Karena, dengan sialnya, saat pelajaran Biologi dan disuruh membuat kelompok berjumlah dua orang, Shinobu malah sekelompok dengan Doma.

"Shinobuuuu-_chwaaan_—!"

Tatapan maut dilemparkan pada sang pemanggil, Shinobu mendesis dengan posisi tangan siap melancarkan tinju. "Jangan mendekat, hama."

"JAHAAATT?" Doma terperangah dengan air mata palsu yang berlinang, raut wajahnya sengaja dibuat kecewa. "Shinobu-_chan_ kapan memperlakukan aku dengan baik? Aku kan gak pernah berbuat jahat padamu!"

"Gak pernah, ya?" Shinobu melirik sang lelaki, ia tersenyum sinis. "Aha-ha-ha. Tentu saja tak pernah."

"A-ah yah—" Doma secara refleks meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat ekspresi perempuan dihadapannya. "—err kayaknya, pernah deh, maaf."

Shinobu tetap mempertahankan senyum, tapi kali ini tidak terlalu sinis. Walau masih menempel aura mengerikan, sih.

Diam-diam Doma merutuk kenapa bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap perempuan sadis bernama Kocho Shinobu.

Mungkin, Shinobu sedikit mengingatkan dirinya pada salah satu wanita yang berkesan di hidupnya dulu, kalau tak salah bernama Kanae. Meski enggan mengakui, tapi Doma memang lelaki brengsek yang senang bermain dengan wanita.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini, Doma-_san_?" tanya Shinobu dengan intonasi yang mengayun, senyum masih terpasang di wajah. "Aku harap kau tak akan macam-macam."

"Bagaimana kalau mengerjakannya di rumahku—?"

"Ah bisa ulangi?"

"—oke, di rumahmu?"

Lalu, anggukan Shinobu menyelesaikan percakapan singkat antara keduanya. Karena perempuan itu segera berbalik, menuju ruang osis dimana adalah organisasi yang ia tempati.

"Aahh, Shinobu-_chan_ dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu memang samgat menarik!" Doma berseru antusias. "Oh aku lupa menanyakan kapan kita akan kerja. Tanyakan nanti saja sekalian modus, deh."

Sepulang sekolah, Doma berniat untuk mengunjungi ruang osis. Namun naas, baru saja membuka pintu ruangan yang dimaksud, ia dengan telak dilempari sendal oleh penghuni di dalamnya, yang ternyata setelah diprotes, ternyata sendal tersebut harusnya mengenai Giyuu. Akan tetapi lelaki itu sukses menghindar, berakhir malah Doma yang kena.

Doma kesal omong-omong. Namun berhubung ia akan berbicara dengan gebetan baru tersayangnya, lelaki itu tentu harus bisa mengendalikan emosi. Jadi, Doma memilih menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan. Cara itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat ia tenang.

Akan tetapi, disebabkan penghuni osis ini sedikit miring. Baru saja Doma menarik napas, salah satu lelaki dengan mahkota putih langsung bersuara, "Dilarang kentut."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KENTUT YA PERMISI?"

"Mukamu menyebalkan omong-omong," sela seorang lelaki lagi, kali ini terlihat sedikit cantik dengan ular yang entah kenapa nangkring di bahunya. "Ah dia seperti iblis, aku tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kita buat klub anti pria itu?"

Ya Tuhan, Doma salah apa.

"Begini, aku cuman ingin berurusan dengan Shinobu. Jadi, bisakah aku berbicara padanya sebentar?"

Pria dengan warna rambut mencolok kuning berhias merah sedikit menyikut yang bersangkutan. Shinobu akhirnya melirik sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku merasa tak punya urusan denganmu?" Lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya kembali.

Doma sukses dibuat melongo. "T-tapi kita kan—!"

"Begini." Lelaki yang kalau Doma tak salah ingat bernama Giyuu menepuk bahunya. "Cewek sinting itu berkata tidak ada urusan denganmu, nah maka dari itu silahkan keluar dari sini."

"T-tapi—"

"Ke-lu-ar." Tanpa diduga, seluruh penghuni ruang osis berkata seperti itu dengan bersamaan.

Doma mendadak merasa tersakiti. Akhirnya dengan lesu, Doma melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar pintu ruangan laknat tersebut.

"Diajak buat kerja kelompok aja susah, gimana diajak buat jadian anjir." Doma menghela napas frustasi. "Bodo amatlah gausah diajak jadian, nanti aja langsung lamar buat nikah!"

Mungkin, Doma memang harus bersabar sedikit untuk mendapatkan seorang Kocho Shinobu.

* * *

_LMAOO AKU NGETIK APAAN SIH YA AMPUN?_  
_Mendadak banget, mana gatau mau kasih judul apa, jadi absurd gini. but who cares? hehe._

_thank you for reading! and also, sorry for my mistakes tho~!_


End file.
